HawkClan/Roleplay1
Roleplay Roleplay here! Moonpaw pawed the ground nervously. His ceremony was going to start soon. ☽Quarter Moon☾ 23:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Batflight glided into camp, her eyes shining. Dragonhover streatched his muscular wings.Silverstar 14:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Ripplestar walked up to the Highrock. "Let all the cats who can catch their own prey, join here at the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" She called. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 15:42, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Dragonhover sat under the high rock, so did Batflight.Silverstar 15:44, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Moonpaw looked up. "My warrior ceremony." He breathed out. ☽Quarter Moon☾ 04:10, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Dagonhover's eyes glistened as he remembered his Warrior Ceremony. He sighed, and licked a paw.Silverstar 15:15, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Moonpaw sat down next to Ripplestar. "By the will of The Valley of the Stars, you are now Moonwhisker!" She called. ☽Quarter Moon☾ 15:54, August 30, 2012 (UTC) The Clan cheered the new Warriors name. Batflight sighed. She still felt like an apprentice. A moon ago, she was still an apprentice. Dragonhover hit her with his tail. "Don't do that." he growled softly. Batflight put her ears back. "I know what your thinking, Batflight. Your a respected young warrior now." Dragonhover growled, padding away.Silverstar 15:56, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Moonwhisker's eyes gleamed as he licked Ripplestar's shoulder. ☽Quarter Moon☾ 16:02, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Batflight put her ears back as her old mentor left. the meeting was over. She padded into the warriors den, tail low.Silverstar 16:04, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Moonwhisker saw Batflight pad away with her tail low. What was wrong? They should be happy that he was a new warrior. Mintflower saw Moonwhisker and gave an approving nod. ☽Quarter Moon☾ 16:06, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Batflight knew a good flight would cheer herself up. She raised her batwings, and took off.Silverstar 16:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Ripplestar flicked her tail." Batflight is silent as an owl when she flies." Ripplestar observed. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/0f/Skitty_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ♥'']]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 18:18, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Dragonhover sihged. "Should i go after her?" he asked.Silverstar 18:21, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw shook her head. "You already hurt her feelings. She deserves to be left alone." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Dragonhover sighed, and nodded. Batflight flew around, silently gliding.Silverstar 18:36, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Jayheart padded around. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/0f/Skitty_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ''♥]]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 18:55, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw sighed, and watched Batflight fly around. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 18:56, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Batflight swooped down, and swiftly caught a mouse.Silverstar 18:59, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw smiled sadly. --http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 19:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw flew up to fly with Batflight. --http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 19:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Batflight's tail tip twitched angerly, and she sped up.Silverstar 19:03, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw stopped. "You know, you don't have to be so angry at Dragonhover." She called. --http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 19:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "He angered me! Just let me fly!" hissed Batflight, continuing her flying.Silverstar 19:10, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw sighed, and flew back down. --http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 19:30, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Batflight landed in a tree.Silverstar 19:34, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw flew around in the flying cliff, hoping that another cat would join her. --http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 19:34, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Dragonhover lifted himself into the sky, doing the same.Silverstar 19:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw saw Dragonhover and flew up high swiftly. --http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 19:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) (Dragonhover isn't old, btw. XD) Dragonhover didn't follow, he circled camp.Silverstar 19:41, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw saw an eagle high up in the sky. --http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 19:42, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Dragonhover sighed, and swooped down on a sparrow. He caught it in his claws.Silverstar 19:44, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw swooped up high in the air, feeling the cold wind. She pounced on the eagle, which fell from the sky. Appleclaw chased the eagle and caught it. --http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 19:47, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Dragonhover landed, his muscles rippling under his pelt. He put the sparrow in the freashkill pile.Silverstar 19:49, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw dropped the eagle onto the fresh-kill pile. --http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 19:51, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Dragonhover licked his shoulder. Batflight returned, pelt shimmering.Silverstar 19:53, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw glanced at the eagle she caught. "I'm surprised there's prey in leaf-bare." --http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 19:55, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Dragonhover shrugged. "Sometimes, things are late." he meowedSilverstar 19:57, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw shrugged. --http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 20:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Dragonhover padded away.Silverstar 20:09, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Ripplestar padded around. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/0f/Skitty_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ♥]]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 23:46, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw was flying around. Crystalheart! ❄ SparrowXSea! ♥ 23:51, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Dragonhover's muscles rippled as he streatched his wings.----Batwings landed in her den.Silverstar 18:46, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Shadeypaw crouched in the shade and began to groom her long gray fur. (talk) 01:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Dragonhover relaxed his wings.Silverstar 21:02, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Appleclaw died. Crystalheart! ❄ Happy Halloween! 23:15, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dragonhover frowned, sitting next to the deceased she-cat.Silverstar 17:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:HawkClan Category:Roleplay Category:Clans